The Scarf
by Cliick-Clock
Summary: Kurt is preparing for his first date with Blaine and he can't find his scarf. Just when his perfect day seems to be ruined for good, Finn comes to the rescue. Family fluff. Complete


A/N: So this is my first fanfic (Be gentle!). I'm not quite sure what I'm doing because I mainly just read fanfics, but I figured that if I'm going to read thousands of stories I might as well try my hand at writing one. So here goes. Review if you want to. Enjoy.

* * *

Kurt Hummel's Saturday was not shaping up to what he thought it would be. He had gotten up this morning and performed his early morning skin care routine and planned his outfit just like any other day. However, this wasn't just any other day. This was a very important stepping-stone day in his relationship with Blaine. Their first date. Kurt grinned as he remembered their conversation the day before and their impromptu make out session. Sure, everything hadn't really gone the way that Kurt had planned it, but right then all that mattered was that today was their first date together and Kurt was almost giddy with happiness and excitement. He was only _almost_ giddy with happiness and excitement because his favorite Marc Jacobs scarf (which perfectly accented his meticulously planned outfit) was missing. And Kurt had already searched everywhere in his room. It had simply disappeared and Kurt desperately needed it or else his outfit would not be complete and _that_ was simply unacceptable, especially on his first date with Blaine. Everything needed to be perfect.

Burt interrupted Kurt's hectic searching. "Kurt, you need to get up! Do you want some breakfast? I know you don't eat bacon but I've got some of that healthy stuff you like if you want it."

Kurt halted his frantic search for his scarf just long enough to yell "Already up Dad." back up the stairs before resuming his anxious shuffling.

Finn ambled down the stairs munching on a piece of bacon and silently watched Kurt turning his normally pristine room upside down. His eyes lingered on the closet and chest of drawers, both of which looked like they were organized by a rambunctious six year old as opposed to the normally neat and methodical organization of the fashion-obsessed teenager.

"Uhh, Kurt? Finn hesitantly questioned.

"What?" came the waspish reply from Kurt, who was looking more frazzled by the second.

"What are you looking for?

Kurt sighed impatiently. "If you must know, one of my most prized possessions, besides my Prada collection of course, has gone missing and I _have_ to find it. Like, right _now_." He turned to face his practically destroyed wardrobe before muttering, "Maybe I lent it to Mercedes." He jumped over an abandoned pile of sweaters before reaching his bedside table and scanning the surface in search of his phone.

After several minutes of searching for his phone, which had disappeared sometime during Kurt's search for his scarf, Kurt turned to Finn, who had been patiently watching, and erupted. "Well? What are you doing just standing there! You're not helping anything! I can't find my scarf and now that I have a clue as to where it may be, I can't find my phone! You could at least pretend to help me search for it if you aren't going to do anything useful!"

Finn stared, wide-eyed, as Kurt stood there panting and red in the face. He was silent for a few moments before hesitantly stating, "You could totally beat Mercedes in a diva-off."

Now it was Kurt's turn to just stare at his half-brother with an exasperated expression on his face. After a few moments, his eyebrows lifted ever so slightly and he shifted his gaze to stare over Finn's shoulder with a contemplating look in his eyes. After another few seconds of silence, Kurt slowly said, "You know, I bet I could." before letting out a small chuckle.

Finn sighed, relieved that his comment hadn't been taken badly and shifted his gaze around for another subject. His eyes lit up and he stated happily "Y'know what, I think I might know where your scarf is. It's dark blue right?"

Kurt sniffed with disdain. "I'll have you know that it's actually a-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, insert some strange color I've never heard of here." Finn taunted, interrupting the beginning of Kurt's fashion monologue. "But seriously dude, It's blue?"

"Yes." Kurt conceded. "If it _had_ to be given such a mundane description as that, I guess it could be described as dark blue."

"Well then, wouldn't that be it over there?"

Kurt spun around in disbelief because, sure enough, his favorite scarf was sitting in all its glory tucked underneath a few old shopping bags that were leftover from Kurt and Mercedes' last mall crawl. He slowly walked over to the pile of bags and painstakingly pulled them out of the way until the whole scarf was exposed. Once it was in plain sight, he let out an almost maniacal chuckle.

Finn looked up in alarm. "Dude, are you okay?"

Kurt slowly turned around before saying "I just spent the last two hours destroying what had previously been a neat and carefully decorated room looking for this scarf, and you spend 5 minutes down here and find it?"

Finn shrugged. "Maybe you just needed a new set of eyes. My mom is always telling me that. Although, I'm not sure that can be counted as a wise saying because she always follows it up with 'Whatever you're looking for is always in the last place you had it.' Which doesn't really make sense if you think about it and it's entirely unhelpf-"

"Okay, okay I get it Finn." Kurt hastily said before looking at his watch. "Oh God! It's almost 10 o'clock and I'm still in my pajamas! I'm supposed to be meeting Blaine at 11. I still have to get dressed and get ready and everything!" Kurt launched himself off of his bed where he had been sitting and grabbed all of his clothes before dashing into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Finn watched the bathroom door for a few moments before starting to laugh. Kurt poked his head past the door as he struggled into his designer shirt just long enough to shoot Finn a fierce glare and say "It isn't funny! I don't even know what you're laughing at!" before ducking back into the bathroom to re-comb his hair.

Finn just shook his head, still smiling. "Ok Kurt, whatever. Have fun on your date…thing."

Kurt emerged from the bathroom with a grin on his face and stated confidently "I will and I'm sure that you will hear all about it at some point in the next few days. In fact, I'll be sure to tell you everything."

Finn just laughed and waved Kurt up the stairs before saying, "You know that it's like 10:20 now right? You're gonna be late if you aren't careful."

Kurt yelped, double checked his watch and then raced up the stairs, grabbed his keys, ran out the door and sprinted to his "baby" before jamming the keys into the ignition and tearing out of his driveway. Finn just watched in amusement before shaking his head and walking back into the kitchen to check and see if Burt had left any bacon for him.

* * *

The End! I'm so happy I finally wrote something. I've always been meaning to but I just never found the time. Figures that I would find time to write my first fanfic at 1 o'clock in the morning on a school night but whatever. All that matters is that it is written. Review and tell me what you thought of it because I really have no idea as to whether or not it sucked. I thought it was ok, but then again, I did write it so I might be a bit biased. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and submit a review if you have the time!


End file.
